clash_of_the_skylanders_with_ponies_altered_beastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep Dragon
: “Zzz... Wha!? Oh! Is it breakfast time already? Can I have some bacon?” : —Sleep Dragon The Sleep Dragon is the sidekick and pet to the evil Dream Sheep of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Revenge of Dream Sheep. He has a habit of falling fast asleep, which annoys the Dream Sheep. Despite being loyal to the villain, the Sleep Dragon is actually the king of the Realm of Dreams, who was put under the Dream Sheep's control. Personality The Sleep Dragon is incredibly dim-witted and is oblivious to the Dream Sheep's aggravation towards him. He is very doglike and has a love for bacon, which is the only thing that wakes him up. When not under the Dream Sheep's control, he is a competent creature who cares for the well-being of his kingdom of dreams. Abilities Being a dragon, the Sleep Dragon can breathe fire and fly. He can slam his enemies down with his detachable yellow tail spike. With the Dream Sheep's assistance, the Sleep Dragon can perform his sleep spell on a much larger scale. He can also cure a sleeping individual who was inflicted by a sleep curse. Story Prior to the events of Revenge of Dream Sheep, the Sleep Dragon was placed under the Dream Sheep's control, allowing the evil sheep to rule over the Realm of Dreams. The Sleep Dragon later helped the Dream Sheep on his quest to rule Canterlot City with his army of nightmare creatures by conjuring a sleep spell that was spreading rapidly throughout Canterlot City. During the battles with the Skylanders, the Sleep Dragon did the fighting for the Dream Sheep, while unknowingly agitating his master in the process. When the Dream Sheep retreated back to the Nightmare Realm, the Sleep Dragon was put in charge in guarding the entrance to the Dream Sheep's realm. He also ordered the dragon to deal with the Skylanders should they tried to stop the Dream Sheep from releasing never ending nightmares upon Canterlot City. However the Sleep Dragon mistook the Dream Sheep's orders of 'taking care of the Skylanders' with making them feel comfortable and welcome, and helped the heroes reach the Dream Sheep. The Sleep Dragon once again helped the Dream Sheep battle the Skylanders for a final time, but they were both defeated, ending with the Dream Sheep's capture. With the master of nightmares gone, the Sleep Dragon was freed from the Dream Sheep's control and quickly restored order back to the Realm of Dreams, including waking Hugo from his nightmare. The King of Sleep thanked the Skylanders for defeating the Dream Sheep on behalf of his kingdom. As thanks, the Sleep Dragon announced that he has a special gift waiting for each of them in their dreams before departing back to the dream realm. Trivia * While the Sleep Dragon is a purple dragon, he isn't classified as a rare purple dragon like Spyro. * Being hungry makes him sleepy. * The Sleep Dragon has his own dragon house, food bowl and bone treats in his lair outside the Dream Sheep's realm.